Thor
Thor (トール, Tooru) is a recurring demon in the series. It is based on the thunder god of Norse mythology. History Thor is the red-haired son of Odin and god of thunder in Germanic mythology and Germanic paganism. His belt Mejingjard doubles his strength and lightning flashes every time he throws his trusty hammer, Mjolnir. Most surviving stories relating to Germanic mythology either mention Thor or center on Thor's exploits. Thor was a much revered god of the ancient Germanic people from at least the earliest surviving written accounts of the indigenous Germanic tribes to over a thousand years later in the late Viking Age. Thor was appealed to for protection on numerous objects found from various Germanic tribes. Miniature replicas of Mjolnir, the weapon of Thor, became a defiant symbol of Norse paganism during the Christianization of Scandinavia. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt *Persona 3: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Majin *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majin *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Clan'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Deity *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Thor is actually an agent of God dedicated to the ideal of the Thousand Year Kingdom, sent to Earth after discovering that Gotou has discovered a way of summoning demons from Makai to the humans realm. He takes the form of the American ambassador to Japan, Ambassador Thorman, and requests the aid of the Protagonist in defeating Gotou and prevent the demons from overrunning the Earth. He later reveals his true Thor persona and objectives to the heroes, congratulating the protagonist for aiding him in the purification of Tokyo on the Law alignment and personally fighting him in case he chooses to neglect the will of God on the Neutral allignment or instead join forces with Gotou on the Chaos alignment. Regardless of the options, is too late to save Tokyo. To neutralize the demon infestation, the "Hammer of Thor" is summoned: a cluster of nuclear ICBMs that will purge Tokyo of it's sins. With this, Japan is completely obliterated. He is killed by the protagonist in the Neutral and Chaos paths, but survives in the Law. His actions result in the Great Destruction. ''Persona 3'' Thor is the highest level Persona of the Chariot Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Kazushi Miyamoto's Social Link. Thor's base level is 52. His Heart Item is Lightning Gloves, which nullify Elec damage dealt to the bearer. ''Persona 3: FES'' The same as Persona 3 regarding the Social Link. Thor can be fused with any kind of Nihil weapon to obtain Mjolnir, his hammer. Data about Mjolnir: Attack: 340 Hit Rate: 80 A stone hammer with holy powers. Strengthens Elec attacks (as if the bearer had Elec Boost). Deals Elec damage when attacking with it instead of Strike. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Thor is found in Ikebukuro as a member of the Mantra Army. He is first seen when he knocks Isamu Nitta unconscious with his hammer. He locks both Isamu and the Hito-Shura up, and they must prove their strength to become free. Thor is defeated by Hito-Shura and allowed free. After the Nightmare System destroys the Mantra Army, Thor admits that their fear-based society had no hope of creating a new world. He allows Isamu free, and then says that he will see the Hito-Shura again if he is truly strong. He does indeed cross paths with the Hito-Shura again on the 418th floor of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Regardless of Hito-Shura's Reason, Thor tests Hito-Shura's abilities again. Thor is overwhelmed and dies at that spot. Shin Megami Tensei: Imagine Thor can only be made by a trainagle fusion of Odin, Loki, and a Dwarf. and is of the demon god race. You can only get his plugin by killing an advanced version of Thor, as a boss in the Celu Tower gold style run, and then look at your chest at the end of the battle with him and loki. In the chest you might get a special item. Do another gold style run at the tower and talk to the man in front of the boss room. He will then give you the plugin required to get Thor from the trinagle fusion. Stats Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Persona 3: FES ''Persona 3 FES: The Answer'' Persona 4 Devil Survivor Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Skills ''Persona 4'' Gallery image:smtThor.jpg|Thor as he appears in the SFC version of Shin Megami Tensei image:TOHRU.png|Thor as he appears in the Devil Survivivor" image:Thor.png|Thor in "Persona 4 thor.JPG|Artwork from ''DemiKids. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Kishin Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Volt Class Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Norse Mythology Category:Deity Race Category:Majin Clan Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons